Mochas and Meerkats
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Just a collection of Kurtbastian Drabbles. Instead of posting a lot of one shots as single stories I'll just post them to this! :)


**This is my first Kurtbastian fic. This is my take on what SHOULD have happened in the Lima Bean the first time they met.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Just the plot. **

I walked into the Lima Bean, keys in my hand and humming a tune. As I walked to the counter I was convinced nothing could break my good mood. That is until I looked around and saw my boyfriend sitting at a table with some guy in a Dalton blazer.

I walked over and stood behind Blaine, grabbing the other boys attention. "..he's really great," I heard Blaine say. "Who's really great?" I asked, making my presence known. "You! We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just.."

"Got it," said Sebastian, cutting Blaine off mid sentence. He eyed my up and down and I did the same. I had to admit that he was attractive, with his perfectly coiffed hair and green eyes that just pulled you in.

I realised I was probably staring so I held out my hand. He shook it and I pulled back quickly, praying my eyes didn't betray the jolt I felt. "Pleasure. And how do we know Sebastian?" I asked.

"We met at Dalton. I was dying to meet Blaine. Those warblers just don't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out.."

"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh," I said, sitting down and linking arms with Blaine. I looked back at Sebastian with defiance and he smirked, challenging me to fight back.

"So Kurt would you like a coffee?" asked Blaine, drawing our attention back to him. "Yes I'd love one," I said. He nodded and stood up, giving us a nervous glance before going to line up.

"You stay away from my boyfriend," I hissed once Blaine was out of ear shot. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his coffee. "Who said I had any interest in your miniature action figure?" he smirked.

"Please, you were practically mentally undressing him before I came over," I snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes princess, before _you_ came over," he leered and I scoffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh. "You're whole innocent act is cute," he commented offhandedly and I of course just _had_ to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, hoping my voice sounded steady.

He didn't comment on that, instead opting for a stare down. When it was clear he wasn't going to break eye contact anytime soon I turned away. "So why is a guy like you dating a guy like him?" he asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Why would you wanna know? Trying to figure out how to break us up so you can get down Blaine's pants?" I sneered. "Well princess aren't you presumptuous? Who said I waneed anything from _Blaine_?" he said.

"Well why else would you want to know? It's obvious you want to break us up,"

"That may be true. But that doesn't mean I want Blaine."

"Well why else would you..." I started but stopped abruptly as realisation dawned. It must have been written all over my face as Sebastian smirked.

"No way," I said, gaping at him. He just raised his eyebrow as if to say 'what do you think?'

We didn't get the chance to say anymore before Blaine returned with my coffee. "So what have you been talking about?" he asked, placing the coffee in front of me and sitting down.

I panicked slightly as I tried to think of something to say but Sebastian was way ahead of me. "We were just talking about how much the warblers talk about Kurt," he said, smirking slightly at my dumbstruck expression.

"Oh...oh yeah. I miss those guys so much. I should probably pay them a visit," I said, playing along. If Blaine noticed my hesitance he didn't comment. "You definitely should," said Sebastian and I blushed lightly at the look he was giving me.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" asked Sebastian, thankfully changing the subject. "We're rehearsing for the school musical," said Blaine. "And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple fake ID's and we head over to Scandals in West Lima," said Sebastian.

"That's the gay bar," said Blaine, already dismissing the idea. "Aw come on guys, live a little," said Sebastian, turning to me with a gleam in he eyes. "Thanks for the offer but it's just not our thing," said Blaine, patting my hand.

I looked at Sebastian and made a choice I knew I'd regret later on. "Let's do it," I said, surprising both boys at the table. "What?" asked Blaine, his voice coloured with shock. "Yeah, it'll be fun. Well be there," I said, turning to Sebastian.

He laughed a little, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Well then it looks like its decided. I've gotta go now but I'll see you tomorrow." he said, standing and collecting his things. He was about to leave when he turned around again.

"You take care of that Warbler Blaine," he said, giving me a lascivious wink. with that said he walked out, giving an extra swing of his hips when he saw me looking. When he was gone I turned back to Blaine, who was looking at me with a slightly shocked expression.

"What was that?" he asked. "I honestly don't know. But I do know that we're going to Scandals tomorrow," I said, taking a sip of my Mocha and not thinking about the smirky meerkat with the sparkly green eyes.

**There it is. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I think I'll write a sequel for when the go to scandals. **


End file.
